1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket connector, and more particularly to a socket connector configured by discrete wafers assembled to a frame so as to effectively reduce warpage resulted from deformation of the plastic.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sockets for mounting electronic devices such as integrated circuit chips on a printed circuit board are known. The socket may be mounted to the printed circuit board, while the integrated circuit chip is snap-fitted into the socket. One advantage of this arrangement is that, unlike integrated circuit chips that are soldered directly on the printed circuit board, an integrated circuit chip that is mounted in a socket can be easily disconnected from the printed circuit board for testing and replacement. However, the relatively dense layout and small size of electrical contacts on some integrated circuit chips necessitates precise alignment both between the socket and the printed circuit board, and between the integrated circuit chip and the socket.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,679,707 issued to Brodsky et al on Jan. 20, 2004 discloses a land grid array (LGA) connector that is formed from a plurality of sections. Specifically, each LGA section includes at least one set of fingers. Each set of fingers interconnects with a set of fingers of another section to form the LGA connector. By forming the LGA connector in this manner a maximum quantity of input/output (I/O) contacts can be provided.
The connector in this manner often comprises a plurality of wafers assembled on a frame member by a plurality of retaining members. The retaining members are often made of solid rivets, and the solid rivets need a large force to be pressed into through holes defined on the frame member and the friction between the rivet and edges of the hole is not enough. Hence, a new design which can overcome the problem is required.